youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arsenal: The spin-off
This story takes after the war. The gap between Connered and The EndGame is filled in by the episodes of the actual show. Firstly, lets get something straight. Current Roster for Justice League Wonder Woman (Princess Dianna) Batman (Bruce Wayne) Superman (Clark Kent) Martian Manhunter (John Jones) Green Lantern (Johnn Stewart) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) Hawk Man Hawk Woman Icon Captain Atom (Captain Adam) Flash Black Canary Black Lightning Red Arrow (semi-retired) Green Arrow Doctor Fate Zatanna Rocket Plastic Man. The Team's current roster Nightwing (semi-retired) Aqualad (Leader) Artemus (now known as Tigris) Miss Martian (M'Gaan) Beast Boy (Garth) Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) Green Beetle (B'arzz O'oomm) Impulse (has now donned himself as Kid Flash in Wally's absence) Lag'aan Super-Boy (Conner Kent) Robin BatGirl (Barbara Gordan) WonderGirl (Cassandra Sandsmark) BumbleBee Mal Duncan Static Shock (Virgil Hawkins) Allies Arsenal (solo, but still assist when in need) Kid Flash (former member, killed during the war) Tempest (former member, killed during an earlier mission) Recap Last time on Young Justice. Red and Green Arrows had finally found and retrieved the original Speedy from Cadmus with a little help from Red Arrow's wife Cheshire. Speedy donned the name Arsenal and went after Lex Luthor. He survived a duel with Luthor and his guard, and came back with a mechanical arm to replace his missing one as return. Meanwhile, Artemus and Aqualad a.k.a Black Manta's son, and his partner Tigres, blew up the watch tower, presumably with Nightwing and SuperBoy inside. After infiltration of the ship, Miss Martian found out it was all a hoak by reading Aqualad's mind. The Black Beetle was finally defeated by Blue Beetle and company. Only the Reach and the Light are left. Can our young heros get the job done without most of the Justice League? What will become of Arsenal, Green Arrow, and Red Arrow? And is Aqualad really a tripple agent after all like Wally suggessted? Find out, bit by bit, piece by piece, starting with the arrrows now. The Invasion is over, Blue and Green Beetles are free from the Reach. Black Beetle has been defunctioned. The Justice League has been proven innocent on Rimbor by the Team, and the Team has saved the word and stop the invasion and infiltration on earth by the reach, with help from the light, but with a terrible cost, the death of Wally West a.k.a Kid Flash! Arsenal has again abandoned the team and gone solo, Impulse has donned the name Kid Flash in memory of his late uncle, and Static Shock has joined the team, Nightwing has stepped out and relinquished leadership duties back to Aqualad, and Artemis has officially become Tigriss. How will this new generation of heros fare? How long will it take the team and the league to comes to terms that Wally is...gone? Artemis her boyfried, Nightwing, his bestfriend, must be extremely hard on all of this. How does Flash and Impulse feel? All will be revealed now. The Second Line of Defense "Great! Just Great! Nightwing has retired! Kid Flash is gone! And no one can contact Red Arrow! Three of Earth's greatest heros all gone! What's next?" screamed Impulse in his uncle's Kid Flash garments hoping he was alone in the Watch Tower hall of the fallen, starring up at Kid Flash's hologram. Arsenal happened to be walking in. "All who cares? They die, new heros come, that's how its always been, that's how it always will be." said Arsenal. "I care, and so does everyone else on this watchtower, except for you, you souless person. Nightwing was right, you do only care about yourself. Why are you even here? Didn't Nightwing kick you off the team?" said Impulse, questioning Arsenal's presence amongst the Watchtower. "Indeed he did, as leader he had right to. But he's no longer leader now is he?" Arsenal pointed out. "But his rules still stands" Kid Flash insisted. "You mean like how Kid Flash still stands here, oh wait its just you, Impulse, a futuristic rip-off." Arsenal insulted his comrade. "Me? I'm the rip-off? Last time I checked, it was you who took Red Arrow's spot on the team. REPLACED him, and I'm the ripoff? Get your priorities straight amigos. Or your life's going to be really screwed up." said Impulse who then left. "How could I be a rip-off?" Arsenal asked himself. "Red Arrow was a clone of me! I was Green arrow's original sidekick, but I guess none of them knew that huh, aside from Green Arrow himself. Even he stopped looking for me. My own so called partner just gave up on me. Instead he settled for a fake, cheapskate, who was creatred by the DNA of MY ARM! I guess to the team, I'm the copy of Red Arrow, even though its really the other way around. Well I'll show them! I'll show them all! I'll make a name for myself! Not as Red Arrow, not as Speedy, but as who I am now. I am Arsenal." Arsenal declared to himself. Arsenal then left the room, proceeding to leave the watch tower, and become a hero of his own, but little did he know, he was being watched. Category:Roy Harper Category:Kadmus Clone Category:Red Arrow Category:Green Arrow Category:Arsenal Category:Goku484